


A Talk to Remember

by Cwayt



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Death in Childbirth, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cwayt/pseuds/Cwayt
Summary: Arianna and Varian talk about something





	A Talk to Remember

Varian was curled up in a corner of his lab. “When I was a little bit older than you,” He heard his friend, Arianna start. He looked at her. She was gazing off into the corner of his lab diagonal from them. “I went through something very similar to you.”. “I know a witch tried to kill you while you were pregnant when you were sixteen by striking you in the heart with a black rock. Then she broke into your house and slit your back open and kidnapped your newborn daughter. My Dad talked about it all the time.” He finish. “I cried for weeks. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. Not even your mother, who was my best friend at the time. I didn't have energy to eat. I didn't want to come out of my room. I would just lay down on the floor and cry. I was so upset. My brain just shut down. I didn't even talk to Frederic when he held me.”. She continued.  
“You aren't like that now. You're probably the happiest girl in Corona besides Rapunzel. What changed?”.  
“You. As you know, your mother died in childbirth with you. But, when you were two, one day Frederic took me outside to play with you, Cassandra, Lance, and Flynn. When I met you I decided that people could still be good. And that gave me hope.” Arianna explained. Varian Smiled.


End file.
